One Glance Back
by Kagelu
Summary: Happens years after the series. Saionji returns to Ohtori, what he finds there is disturbing.
1. Arrival

****

One Glance Behind

Chapter 1- At the gate

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Utena does not belong to me and probably never will. I do not pretend to own it or the characters in it. I am just a penniless fan who like writing fanfic of my fav characters. So pls don't sue me and I got no money anyway.

Author's note: This take place sometime after the anime series. Saionji has since finished school and became a famous artist. Hey, don't give me that look! With his temper, I thought he was quite suited since most ppl say artists are cranky people!  
_____________________________________________________________________

The man drew quite abit of attention from the students as he stood before the stone wall framing one side of the school's entrance. He looked to be in his late twenties, his wavy green hair was held in place by a low ponytail. His attire consisted of camel colour pants and a black silk shirt underneath a cream colour jacket. A pair of sunglasses hid his eyes from view but failed to hide a handsome visage. More than a few students who passed the man speculate about his identity, a new teacher? Another guest speaker invited by the school? Some on the female students hoped the former. The subject of the conversation however, seemed unaffected by the buzz he was causing and continued his study of the wall on which the school's name was engraved proudly in the stone.

Saionji stared at the words engrave on the wall. Taking a moment to recollect himself, he read the words. 

"Ohtori Academy," it was so soft to be barely a whisper, for he somewhat fear invoking some curse by speaking the name. It was illogical he knew, but then again, this was Ohtori.

The green haired man reached into his jacket pocket and slowly drew out an ivory envelope. Written in elegant script on the front was his name 'Saionji Kyouichi', not much difference from the dozens of letters received everyday addressed to the famous artist. A casual flip to the back however, revealed a wax seal carrying the unique rose insignia of Ohtori Academy. Breathing deeply to steady himself, Saionji held back a sigh and stepped through the gateway. 

The remarkable thing about entering Ohtori was like entering an entirely different world. The white gracefully done buildings give the impression of an utopia. However, the former Kendo captain barely took time to examine his surroundings as he strolled briskly through the campus. He had business here today. In Saionji's opinion, the sooner it was done and over with, the sooner he would escape this place of strange and terrible memories. He tried not to look around for fear he might see something or someone that might drew him back to that time, he barely got away before, falling into Aiko's trap again might prove fatal. Unfortunately, even now, he drew stared and glances of admiration, much like he did back as a student here, assaulting him with a sense of déjà vu. The stairs leading to the main building soon came in sight. As he was about to ascend, a sudden commotion sounded behind him. Against his better judgement, he glanced backwards. Instantly, Saionji's eyes widen behind the sunglasses, although the rest of his features barely twitched.

Approaching was a girl who, Kyouichi could have once sworn was Shinohara Wakaba except she was wearing a suit that was eerily similar to what that Victor, Tenjou Utena had worn all those many years ago. 

Behind his mask of indifference, Saionji shook his head in denial. 'I am being such an idiot! That was 4 years ago, this girl couldn't be the same one I knew back then.' 

Then, he spotted the other girl, cringing to Wakada's arm. This time, he could not help giving a small soundless gasp, in place of Anthy was that girl who always used to hang around Juri, what was her name? Shiori something. From the way the crowd was greeting them, it would appear that Utena's old friend has taken her place as Victor, and the puppet expression of Shiori marked her as the new Rose Bride.

It suddenly seem too much for Saionji and he hurriedly turned aside, the scene having left a foul distaste in the back of his mouth.

A voice sounded, dripping sickeningly sweet warmth as it drawled out. 

"Does our school custom embarrass you, now?"

Saionji was shocked speechless. Slowly, he raised his head, defensively maintaining his mask of indifference as he caught sight of the familiar redhead standing at the top of the stairs. Saionji managed to keep his tone neutral as he said in greeting.

"Kiryuu Touga" 


	2. Touga

****

One Glance Behind

Part 2- Touga

The moment he said the name, Saionji felt like slapping himself. 'What am I saying?! This couldn't be Kiryuu Touga!'

A movement from above immediately caught his attention. To Saionji's astonishment, the figure above seem to reflect some of his surprise. It quickly vanished to be replaced by what would appear to be a calming smile as the youth spoke. "Although I do not recall having made your acquaintance, stranger. I am curious as to how you know mine." So saying, the student council president started walking closer.

Saionji stared in disbelief. 'So this person IS Kiryuu Touga? And he doesn't recognise me. This doesn't make sense!' Suspicious, Saionji slowly scrutinised the person standing before him.

'Touga,' was just as Saionji remembered him, from the red hair framing the handsome face down to the white student council uniform. Even that arrogant smirk and overbearing stride remains the same.

Which was precisely the problem…although Saionji have not seen his old 'friend' since transferring from Ohtori Academy, not that Kyouichi made much of an effort to keep in touch, logic conclude that even Touga should have changed over the years. There was also the chance, slim as it might be, that he could have seen a girl resembling Wakaba and Shiori, but Touga too? Impossible! 

Saionji's head was in a whirl, trying to make sense of what he has seen. 'This is not happening, I left Ohtori 4 years ago! Wakada and Shiori must have graduated by now. Touga would be over 20 years old, this boy can't be any older than 18. He CANNOT be Touga.'

Unfortunately, standing there was Touga as if he came straight out of Saionji's memories, 4 years ago. And try as he might to deny it, there was a distinctive feeling in his gut telling him, this is THAT Kiryuu Touga. The closer Touga came, the more certain that feeling became. After all these years, if there was one thing Saionji placed his faith in, it was on these instincts. It was these hunches afterall, that made him suddenly packed up one day and left Ohtori 4 years ago, enrolling himself in another school on the other side of Japan. His official request for a transfer was handled only after his physical departure, this he left entirely to the authorities at his new school. Saionji suspects up to this day that had he not done it this way, he would never have been able to leave Ohtori. Strangely, after a year, he regained his memories of Utena and the Duels, through he is puzzle as to how he could have forgotten them in the first place. Again, he went with his instincts, which told him to ignore the strange recollections.

Now, on hindsight, Saionji is glad he did. 'If this is Touga and those two girls were Wakada and Shiori. Ohtori Academy has definitely much more behind it then what I can remember. And Touga doesn't appear to know me, so be it. If this is his little mind game, I'll just play along for now and leave as soon as possible. If not…I do not want any part of whatever is going on here.' 

Coming out of his musings, Saionji politely smiled at Touga. "Well, I am Saionji Kyouichi…"

"The artist?" Touga suddenly interrupted. Surprised, Saionji paused, in time to catch the sharpening of light in Touga's eyes although the latter continued to exhibit an air of lazy curiosity.

"Why, yes." Another smile hid the storm of emotions behind his facade. At that moment, Saionji was thankful he had decided to wear the sunglasses that day. He wasn't sure if he could have hid his emotions from Touga without them. They have known each other too long to watch for the little telling gestures. Lady Luck appear to be on his side, someone having erase whatever Touga remembered of him, if the familiar slight frown of puzzlement on the Student President's brow was anything to go by. 

For a few minutes, they simply stood there in silence. Watching each other, Saionji saw himself in another one of his duels with Touga, this is the pause before the clash of swords, assessing each other for weakness, second guessing the other, waiting for the moment to struck. 

Studying his old friend, Saionji saw Touga was deep in thought. The redhead appear to be truly troubled, the strain even starting to show on his features. From what Saionji could see, Touga, was probably trying desperately to recall his childhood's friend's face. That might undo whatever that is causing Ohtori and it's players to remain in the state they were 4 years ago.

And Saionji was resolved, not to get involved with whatever new game was happening here.

So he did what he would never have done 4 years ago, he withdrew. Taking a step back, Saionji tried to appear casual. "Well, I'm flattered that you know about my name. I'll like to stay and chat, unfortunately I have to see your principal."

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Saionji attempted to pass Touga. Unexpectedly, the Student President reached out as he passed, and grabbed Saionji's right arm in a tight hold. Startled, Saionji almost lose his balance on the stairs. He turned to snarl at Touga and was caught off guard by the intensity of the expression he saw. 

On his part, Touga stared hard at Saionji. In a toneless, detached voice he spoke. "If it is about the invitation to be guest speaker at our school's anniversary, you would go straight to the chairman."

This time, it was Saionji's turn to stare. "What? How would you…?"

"The chairman was the one who sent the invitation, it is being handled by him personally. The Student Council have been told to expect you any day now."

Saionji felt the blood drain from his face. "I see. Well, I'm sure that since he has told you. The Student Council could handle it in his stead." 

"No, he INSISTED you be brought to him immediately." The hold on Saionji's arm tighten.

Saionji lose his temper and hissed. "Always Akio's little lapdog, aren't you? Touga?"

Touga immediately withdrew his hand as if it was burned. 

By this time, a small crowd of students have gathered in a loose circle to watch the student president arguing with the stranger everyone had been discussing. They whispered and pointed curiously. Some of the Touga's fan girls were shouting at Saionji not to pick on their Kiryuu sempai. 

All this came to a halt when a clear voice rang out. "Enough. Don't you all have classes to attend? Touga thank you for your attention, I'll see to our guest from here."

This time Saionji's heart sank, he had hoped to avoid this. Hiding his dismay with a sarcastic smirk, he strode upwards to where Akio stood. Unable to resist, he spitted to the side. With a bravo he didn't really feel, Saionji spoke. "Well, speak of the devil, Akio Ohtori. To what do I owe the honour of you personally coming to greet me?"

Saionji wanted to prevent a head-on meeting with Akio. However if he had to, he was prepared to fight Akio with even inch of his being to escape Ohtori.

The dark man laughed lightly. "Why, Saionji. You are my guest. As a host it's expected. Now, come, let's us continue our discussion in my office." Here, Akio placed a hand on Saionji's shoulder in what appear to be a friendly gesture. The heavy pressure of the hand told another story. 

Without any choice, Saionji allowed himself to be led off. 

The crowd dispersed. Only Touga was left, observing the duo till they walked out of sight. 2 figures join him from behind a tall orange hair girl and a small blue hair boy, both worn the uniforms of the student council. Miki spoke first. "What was that all about? Touga sempai?"

"He is that artist? Seem like a snob to me. Why would the Ends of the World send him a letter?" Juri continued.

"I'm not sure. He knows me through." Touga answered lifelessly. Then he silently added. ' And…for some reason, I think I should have known him.'

To be continued…


	3. Tea with the Devil

****

Part 3-Tea with the Devil

The heavy red curtains draped across the window shut out the light, leaving most of the room shrouded in darkness.

Sunlight streamed in through the open balcony doors, providing the only source of light. A black leather armchair stood within this narrow path of illumination and it was here that Saionji chose to sit, trying desperately to ignore the suffocating atmosphere around him.

Saionji's face tilted towards his only view of the outside world, pretending to watch the pigeons pacing the balcony. Every few minutes he glanced back warily at the man, sitting in the sofa, across the low table from him.

Akio's features were partly hidden in the shadows. Of what could be glimpse, he appeared to be engrossed in savouring his cup of tea; that did not mean he wasn't dangerous. Occasionally instances of reflected light from the far wall, probably due to the 2 rapiers Saionji had spotted hanging there, acted like grim reminders.

Not a word had been spoken since they arrived. On entry, Akio had simply gave Saionji a push towards the table where tea had already been laid out for two before sitting himself on the sofa. Saionji had quickly crossed to the other side where the armchair was. The former Kendo captain suspected this was within Akio's expectations when he spied the vase of green roses on the coffee table besides the armchair. With an air of determination, Saionji sat down, crossing his legs, jaw set in a hard line, he waited for the Chairman to start, refusing to give out any more information than was necessary. But the other was inclined to take his time and neither broke the silence.

For the next few minutes, Akio continued to sip at his own drink and…was that Saionji's imagination or did the Chairman smile? 'Probably laughing at how easily he got me here.' Saionji thought bitterly.

"Do take a taste, Saionji. This Earl Grey is quite delicious." With that, Akio took one last sip and set his cup down.  
Stretching, he laid backwards onto the soft black leather, however Saionji noticed the Chairman watching him with a somewhat predatory air.

Saionji glazed down at his untouched drink. The tea smelled wonderful. Idly, Saionji pondered the possibility of it being laced with poison.

Returning his attention to the Chairman, Saionji carefully picked his next words. "I prefer the greens. They don't require sugar and cream to hide their true taste. So different from the blacks which need all types of sweeteners to mask their bitterness."

There was a moment of terrible silence. To Saionji's disappointment, instead of the rage he expected, Akio merely sat up slowly. The Chairman gave a smile of cold amusement. "Well, it is most delightful to see that you still have fire in your soul. And it might even be stronger than when you went missing."

"You mean, when I left." Saionji cut in stormily. A hand reached into the jacket pocket, retrieving the envelope.

"Ah, but you've returned." Akio pointed out smoothly. Another smile.

Saionji's hands clenched, partly crumbling the envelope he had been toying with. A frown settled on his brow as he shot back. "Not that I had a choice!"

Akio feigned innocence. "What? I merely sent an invitation for you to be a guest speaker at the anniversary celebration."

"Humph! I doubt all of your guest speakers had this enclosed in their invitations." Reaching into the envelope, Saionji drew out a rose-insignia ring, the petals of the flower was made of cut emeralds.

When held up, it sparkled where it caught the rays of sunlight. To ordinary people it was a small piece of elegant jewellery, to Saionji- it was a piece of hell.

When he departed Ohtori, the ring was abandoned in his dorm. He never saw it again till it arrived three months ago with the invitation. Ever since it's arrival, Saionji had experienced constant nightmares. His dreams were plagued with demons of every kind and they always ended with a vision of the upside-down castle. Needless to say, he had tried various ways of disposing of the ring. Only to have it reappear again the next day, on his work-table, in his car, even in the pocket of his pants. The only way to get rid of the ring permanently seems to be how he did four years ago- disposal on the grounds of Ohtori. It was fear for his sanity that made him risk this trip to Ohtori.

Now, Saionji questioned whether it had been a wise move. Akio leaned forward and lightly picked the ring from Saionji's fingers. "You don't like it? What a pity, this is, after all, your ring. I had these new set of rings made for all my Duelists." Akio shifted his examination from the ring to Saionji, as he emphasised the words 'my Duelists.'

Something in Saionji snapped.

With a roar, he rose from his seat in one motion, right fist arched back attempting to land a punch in Akio's jaw. The room suddenly darken, Saionji was shocked when his fist hit something cold and hard, he felt several tiny objects flew past him in the darkness, stinging his face. In another blink of the eye, visibility returned to the room, this time light was supplied by a single lone candle, burning with an unnatural purple flame upon a tall holder, on one side of the armchair Saionji had previously sat in. The low table and sofa was gone, so too, was Akio. Where the chairman had been, Saionji saw a tall man-sized mirror, there was a hole in the centre where Saionji's fist had connected, cracks sprayed outwards from it, resembling a large spider web. Broken pieces of glass laid about the floor, the shattered fragments were probably what he had felt hitting his face. In the mirror, Saionji saw that there were various small cuts and scratches where the pieces of flying glass had brushed, the fist that he had lashed out with, was now badly cut and bleeding in the knuckles. Saionji wheeled and saw that numerous other identical mirrors had appeared around the room, apparently out of nowhere. The atmosphere has changed from uncomfortable to down right threatening. Cradling his injured right fist, Saionji moved quickly towards where he had remembered the exit was.

A movement to his left caught his eye and he whirled, this time hitting out with his left fist.

But Akio was faster and caught it. Before Saionji could react, the Chairman's other arm darted out and grabbed Saionji by the throat. Akio used his superior weight and momentum to force Saionji backwards, pinning the former Kendo captain into the armchair.

Smiling evilly, Akio tighten his hold, adding painful pressure to Saionji's throat. As Saionji struggled, Akio took this opportunity to bend low and spoke into Saionji's right ear, the cold breath making Saionji's skin crawl. "You and the others are my Duelists, Kyouichi. You do not leave Ohtori till the Revolution of the world is successful, unless I say so."

From his position, Saionji asked weakly. "Why? You could always get another to take my place. Why me?"

Akio chuckled at the enquiry. "Not everyone can be a Duelist. Each of my Duelist provide something essential for the Revolution. That is why…" Akio gave another squeeze, making Saionji utter an involuntary cry of pain.

"You are coming back to us."

In a desperate move, Saionji tried to kick Akio's legs from under him. Surprisingly, it did not connect but Akio released his hold on Saionji, dodging backwards, melting into the shadows.

For a while, Saionji remained seated, leaning heavily on his left elbow. The other hand rubbed his sore throat as he tried to regain his breath.

Once he felt his wind returned, Saionji started to stand. And collapsed back into the chair. 'What? I can't be that weak after that little session.'

Saionji attempted to stand again but his limbs were heavy. In fact, now that he noticed, his entire body was tired and aching. Even his vision was starting to swirl. He slumped back into the chair.

A noise. Saionji concentrated, his vision cleared enough to make out the figure of Akio. Tried as he might however, he couldn't summon the strength to defend himself. 'How? I didn't drink that tea.'

In answer to his silent question, Aiko approached the vase of flowers. Plucking a large green blossom, he turned it about in hand. "The school is experimenting with this new variety of green roses that we've grown. It is said to be of a rare desert species that releases a mild sleeping gas if given water. I've heard that they are sometimes called Verrat."

Fury raged like adrenaline through Saionji's body, sadly he could do little more than stare poison daggers at the Chairman. Saionji's whole body started to shut down and he tried hard to keep his eyes open.

Then, Akio regarded Saionji again. "Ah, I almost forgot."

The Chairman crushed the blossom of the green rose within one palm. When his hand opened again, the petals revealed Saionji's ring. Bending down, he took Saionji's still bleeding right hand and slipped the ring onto the fourth finger. Finally, Akio spoke in a mocking voice, "welcome back to us, Saionji."

Saionji wanted to vomit, weakly, he protested. "No...Not that."

Saionji was already losing consciousness rapidly, summoning the last of his strength, he hauled himself into an upright position. Only to tip to the side immediately. When his head loped over one arm of the chair, Saionji caught sight of himself in one of the fragments of broken glass that littered the floor. Saionji's scream of horror was lost as he fell into the realms of sleep.

Touga arrived that evening. The moment he received the command from Aiko, the redhead had hurried to the Chairman's office. Stepping into the brightly lit room, Touga saw Aiko sitting at his usual place behind the rosewood desk. The End of the World smiled on seeing the Student Council President. "Ah, Touga. I have good news this evening."

"Oh? Would it be the Duels?" Touga purred.

"Yes, I've found the final Duelist. We could begin to bring about the revolution."

Touga considered this new information. "And when might I meet this new Duelist? Does this new one has any skill with the blade?"

The other gave a dramatic sigh. "Alas, he is unfortunately, ill from the long trip up. I had intended to introduce the two of you first, before letting him meet the others. As to his skills, he could probably surpass Juri and Miki."

This new information piped Touga's curiosity, perhaps he might be able to use this new Duelist to his own ends. He barely noticed what else Akio was saying.

"The poor boy passed out in the middle of our conversation. Which is why I wanted you to come and help make the arrangements for his accommodations."

Touga immediately came out of his thoughts. "He is here?"

Touga looked around the richly furnished room, spying the armchair that was at the far end, just below the display of ancient weapons. Drawing closer, Touga saw that it was occupied by a youth of about his age. The youth was dressed in a student council uniform but with green edging on the sleeves and green pants. Green hair gave the impression of floating around an overall handsome face with finely defined features. The right hand was partially bandaged, more worthy of note was the green rose insignia ring upon the fourth finger marking him as a Duelist. There was something else… something about the boy made Touga's chest ached. What it was however, Touga couldn't placed it. In a distance voice, Touga asked. "What is his name, Sir?"

Akio patted Touga's shoulder. "His name? Why, Saionji Kyouichi."

Author's Notes: Thank you Random for pointing out Earl Grey is a black not red.


	4. The Victor

****

Part 4 - The Victor

____________________________________________________________________________________

Author note: Suffering from writer's block. In this chapter I assume that as a Student Council member,   
Saionji gets an entire house to himself like Miki and Touga did in the TV series.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Saionji frowned in his sleep. His head hurt, all four of his limbs could have been loaded with lead for the amount of aches they were emitting. Saionji mentally made a resolution to himself.

'That's it! No more drinking till the wee hours of the morn. The hangover is just not worth it.'

Saionji had half a mind to just remain in bed for the rest of the morning, however tempting as the notion was, he knew himself well enough that it'll later only make him crankier at the thought of all the time wasted. 

Slowly, he cracked open an eyelid. And immediately regretted it, when the rays of sunlight blinded. Mumbling, he cursed out loud. Normally, Saionji would be up by the crack of dawn to put in a few practises of his beloved Kendo, the brightness of this morning meant that he was in bed a lot later than usual. He gave a sigh as he mumbled. "Must have been one hell of a party last night for me to still be sleeping in this late, now what was it about…?"

The memory that returned, was like a splash of icy water. Saionji sat straight up, all the cobwebs of sleep having been replaced by anger. He immediately recognised the room he was in, as his old dorm room. Scowling, he hurriedly got up, intending to leave Ohtori immediately. Spying his folded clothes at the end of the bed, Saionji started to reach for it, then he caught sight of the ring. Stunned in mid action, Saionji stared at his right hand as if it was an alien thing and not part of him. Recovering his wits, he drew it back in for a closer examination. The green emerald rose ring glittered with unnatural brilliance upon the fourth finger, the knuckles were thinly bandaged, Saionji gave an experimental flex of his fingers and winced involuntarily. Looking at his hand again, Saionji noted that lack of knots and ceases that he had acquired over the years. The limb before him was pale and mostly smooth, the fingers slender except for where his sword had left permanent marks. The overall size of his hand was also a lot smaller than what he remembered. That brought another matter to mind. Scrambling out of the bedding, Saionji rushed to see himself in front of the full-length mirror. Reflected there was himself as he remembered back when he was a teenager, or more specifically when he was attending Ohtori. With a cry of angst, his knees giving way to let him slide to the floor, shoulders slumped in despair. 'Damn that Akio, there's no way I could return to the outside world in this state.'

Hanging his head, Saionji cursed Akio from the depth of his being. 

It took him sometime to register the knocking at the front door. Grabbing a robe, Saionji wrapped it around himself as long angry strides carried him swiftly downstairs. "Coming!" Opening the door, he prepared to lash out at whoever was there, especially if it turn out to be either Touga or Akio and stopped, shock replacing anger. Standing before the threshold was Wakaba. On her part, the orange hair girl appeared startled by Saionji's initial fury. The surprise soon passed and a solemn expression replaced it. In a crisp voice, Wakaba greeted him. "Good morning, you would be the new Duelist, Saionji Kyouichi? I am the Victor,"

"Shinohara Wakaba. I know. To what do I owe the honor?" Saionji interrupted with a gesture of impatience. With a great deal of willpower, Saionji let his mask of indifference fall into place.

Wakaba gave a look of astonishment then, steeled her face. "I wish to speak with you about the duel."

Saionji sighed inwardly at the mention of the duel, he really didn't want to deal with it now before he could confront Akio again. Shinohara-san however, seem intent to plant herself upon the doorstep till she finished her business with him. 

In an icy tone, which he hoped would discourage her from staying long, Saionji invited her in. "Very well then, please come in."

Wakaba hesitated. Puzzled, Saionji glimpsed at the girl and noticed the slow blush starting to make it's way through her face. Following the girl's glance, Saionji realised she was embarrassed by his state of dress and hasty backtracked. Gesturing at his attire, he apologised. "Please excuse my current condition. I am afraid, I'm not feeling my best this morning."

"Oh." Wakaba started to twitch uneasily.

'Ah, as caring as ever.' Part of Saionji's heart warmed at that. He had been afraid that Wakaba's heart had harden as his almost did during the previous duels. It would have pained him dearly, to see the girl who had shown him kindness, become cold and bitter. Seeing her as the new Victor is painful, but Saionji knew there was nothing he could do to save her. "A person can only leave Ohtori if he wishes to do so of his own will." 

"What?" Wakaba looked up.

Saionji realised he had spoke aloud and risked a look at Wakaba, conflicting emotions within him. On one side, he hoped that Shinohara had heard and might escaped herself, another side stated that it was pointless to her unless she came to that conclusion herself, that telling her might confuse her instead

"I'm sorry, I did not catch your words." Wakaba half-bowed in apology.

Somewhat disappointed, Saionji never the less, waved it away with an air of indifference. "No, it was nothing." 

Swiftly, he changed to a less painful topic. "You said something about…a duel."

Immediately, Wakaba stabbed a finger at Saionji's chest. "I don't know what you and the other student council members want with Shiori but I would not allow you to hurt that sweet innocent girl. No matter how many times you lot challenge me, I will not let the Rose Bride fall into your hands, do I make myself clear?"

Saionji blinked, then he replied dryly. "Perfectly."

"Huh?!" Wakaba was shaken off guard. If the others were behaving exactly like how they did with Utena, Saionji could not really be surprise at this.

Wakaba narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Are you humouring me? Cause if you are, I'll have you know that I'm dead serious here."

Watching Wakaba, Saionji was suddenly reminded of Utena. The hint of a smile twitched at the edge of his mouth. He kept silent, not trusting himself to speak without laughing.

Wakaba was enraged. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

This time, Saionji couldn't help himself, the resemblance with Utena was uncanny. Starting with a chuckle, he was soon laughing bitterly, tears welling up his eyes.

Wakaba had enough, the new Duelist was turning out to be a nutcase. She started to leave. 

"Wait."

Wakaba froze. The word was spoke softly but there was the tone of command behind it. And for some reason, Wakaba found she could not deny it.

The green haired Duelist grabbed her shoulders lightly, spun Wakaba around. Seeing the terrible pain glittering in his eyes, Wakaba would have fleed if Saionji hasn't held her back.

In a tired voice that, to Wakaba's ears sounded too old for a teenager, Saionji asked her. "Tell me, what do you recall of a girl named Tenjou Utena?"

He received a blank look in reply. Dropping his hand, Saionji smiled sadly. "I see. Well then, good day to you, Shinohara san. I hope you would find your wings and escape."

"What?" For a few moments, Wakaba remained there, mystified by his words.

Saionji had turned to re-enter his dorm, effectively dismissing Wakaba. He paused in the act of closing the door. Chewing on his lip, he considered his options before adding in a final point. "Oh, Shinohara san. I am not interested in Shiori and I seriously doubt I'll be duelling anytime soon." He held up the bandaged hand to her view, adding emphasis to his words. 

Then he silently shut the door. As soon as he heard the echo of Wakaba's departing footsteps, Saionji whispered in an undertone. "Farewell, Wakaba and thank you." 

To be continued…


	5. Deadend Road

****

Part 5-Deadend Road

Author notes: I'm sorry if any of the characters act abit OOC or if this chapter is confusing.

Once Wakaba had left, Saionji slumped heavily against the wall. After a few minutes of silence to calm the turmoil within, he sighed loudly, two fingers massaging his temple. "I got to get out of here before Ohtori drive me insane."

Seating himself on the couch, Saionji forced himself to dissect the situation at hand rationally.

Weighing his options, Saionji determined that it is highly unlikely confronting the chairman would do any good, if his previous encounter with Akio was anything to go by, he might even lose ground. Fleeing Ohtori on the other hand, could yield results. "After all, this action helped me escaped the game before." He mused out-loud. Without speaking, he added. 'Akio's influence appear limited beyond Ohtori, it's possible I would return to normal outside the Academy. I'm bothered he hasn't managed to remove my memories like the others, either that or he is bidding his time. Whatever the case, it's not wise to remain here too long, lest I fall into this never-ending cycle of duels again.'

Resolution made, Saionji returned to the bedroom. There he checked that his belongings were intact. The rose envelope containing the invitation was gone, but that was expected.

The clothes he had worn to Ohtori were in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he immediately searched the jacket, seeking a small, almost hidden, inner pocket. Feeling inside, Saionji's hand bushed against something that felt like velvet. Grabbing the object, he drew out a tiny box about the size of a clenched fist and heaved in relief. 'Thank god, Aiko didn't find this. If push come to shove, this might become my bargaining tool for a way out.'

Replacing the box, Saionji proceeded to remove the insignia ring on his right hand. Spying a drawer with a lock, he dropped the ring in it and after securing the drawer, flung the keys out the window. Satisfied with his handiwork, Saionji allowed a small smirk and left for the bathroom to dress himself for departure from Ohtori.

Much later, several students noticed a green haired youth donning the outfit of the Student Council, march through the halls.

"Been so long since I last had this." Saionji muttered stormily and gave another irritated tug at his collar. The stiffness of the student council uniform pinched uncomfortably back with each move. It left him questioning, how in the world did he ever take pride in wearing the thing. Unfortunately, the drastic change of his body at the hands of Akio, meant his own clothes no longer fit.

The current attire however, posed problems of it's own. Besides the physical discomfort, there was the feeling of something tainted hugging one's skin. And then, there was the unwanted attention he was gathering.

Student Council members are what could be called the darlings in the social hierarchy of Ohtori in themselves, new council members are thus, automatically the topic of much discussion. Saionji had seen the news of his appointment posted on the notice board when he pasted. Now that the announcement was out, practically the entire school was on the alert for him. All conversation hushed upon his arrival, every student turning to observe the new member with intensity. Not a good development if you are trying to sneak out of the school unnoticed.

"Pack of wolves circling prey." Saionji grumbled under his breath. He had hunched his shoulders and ducked his face repeatedly while trying to flee without breaking into a run, that would have been too suspicious. It was thus fortunate that Saionji could still recall the layout of the place, he dodged into the curved marble white roses entrance of a passageway which he knew was usually less crowded. Once in, he kept his head down and drove right on through, towards the exit that he knew was just up ahead. However, after walking for some time, the exit hasn't came in sight.

'Darn, since when were these halls so long?' Saionji brought the back of his hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow. That was when he looked up and discovered much to his astonishment, that he was alone in the main corridor. There was something else strange about- an unearthly silence filled the air broken only by the sound of Saionji's own breathing.

Saionji quickened his pace, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible. His senses were tingling in alarm. The longer he walked, the more alarmed he felt. Saionji looked up and his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the marble roses that decorated the entrance of the passageway that he had passed…30 minutes ago. 'Have Akio discovered me!'

This time, Saionji DID run, no longer caring of what others might think if they saw him. The back of his mind was screaming for him to get out. Soon, Saionji was drenched in sweat and still he could not see the exit. He stopped to catch his breath, hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Where IS it!" Saionji cried out in frustration, he had came across the same entrance four times and still no exit.

"Lost?" A voice of silk casually enquired behind him.

Shock, Saionji spurn around. Touga was leaning lazily against a white pillar. With a cat's grace, Touga got up and walked towards Saionji.

"None of your business, Kiryuu." Saionji grounded out between clenched teeth.

Touga smiled and waved a hand casually. "Now, now. No need to be so upset Saionji san. I'm here to help. After all, this is my business too, seeing that I'm the guide assigned for your orientation."

Saionji blinked then glanced suspiciously at Touga. "The orientation? I never heard of it."

"A new student council member is always assigned a senior member to act as the former's guide during the first two weeks at Ohtori. I wonder why you were here especially…" Here, Touga's voice drop into an icy tone.

"Since you are the new Duelist?"

Saionji pretended to be ignorant. "Duelist? I do not know what you are talking about."

Touga smirked. Reaching into his beast pocket, Touga removed a familiar green rose insignia ring. For a brief second, shock flickered in Saionji's eyes but was gone before Touga could be sure. The Student Council president grinned slightly, holding the ring up to Saionji. "You left this in your room. Now, does this jolts your memories?"

Saionji remained defiant. "Wonder how that got there. The previous occupant must have left it."

A light laugh from Touga. "Very well. Let's talk about something else then. Like how you are related to the artist Saionji Kyouichi who came yesterday."

"We share the same name?" Saionji snorted, telling Touga too much is usually not a good thing. Right now, it was obvious to Saionji that Touga was fishing for information, measuring up this 'new' Duelist before him.

Touga gave a small frown. "Now, now. You shouldn't tell lies like that, two Saionji Kyouichi here? One appear, the other disappear, very unusual don't you think so? Now…" The redhead shot a hand out to grab a fistful of green hair using it to leverage Saionji towards him. Breathing directly into Saionji's face, Touga grinned unpleasantly. "Why don't you tell the truth, Saionji san? It would be a lot less painful."

Saionji had no doubt of the threat in Touga's words and knew that Touga was this direct only in the most dire of circumstances. Obviously, his old friend had been rattled somewhat by what Saionji said the day before. Watching Touga now, Saionji was caught between pitying him or being disgusted with the familiar state of being at Touga's mercy.

"You don't know what you are asking, Touga. You can't even tell when someone has screwed up your brain. You don't realise that Akio is a manipulative bastard who has been using you and the others with promises of a miracle that would never happen!"

Shock, anger flashed briefly on Touga's features. "Akio seem to have a lot of faith in you. He dug you up from heavens know where and now, you want to threaten the Duels. What do you think if we go see him now?"

Saionji shuddered visibly at the thought.

Touga smiled, "I didn't think so. Now, let's try this again. Who are you?"

Touga lean in closer, Saionji saw his friend's eyes glassed over, then shock cross the president's features.

"I…I know you. Don't I?"

Wildly, Saionji entertained the thought that Touga might actually recall the period of Utena. The notion was shattered when a brown hand clasped on Saionji's shoulders.

"Hello, boys. I hope you are getting along."

The sound of Akio seem to break whatever revelation Touga was experiencing. Shaking his head as if he came out of a daze, the Student Council President focused on the Chairman's words.

"Touga, I'll take care of Saionji from here. You may return to class."

The redhead blinked, then the order sank in. For a second, Saionji saw an ugly flush of jealously on Touga's expression. Then Touga nodded weakly before heading off. To Saionji who knew the other since childhood, it was troubling- firstly cause Touga usually didn't lose control like this and secondly by what Saionji read in that expression. 'Touga feels…jealous! He thinks I'm trying to take his place as the Chairman's pet!'

So engrossed was Saionji in his thoughts that he didn't take note of Akio next to him till he felt the latter's breath tickling his left ear as Akio whispered.

"You see, Saionji. There is no escape, you can't even leave this corridor till I let you. You are a Duelist." With those words, Aiko spun on his heel and left.

Saionji stood there in the lone passageway before finally heading back in the direction of his quarters. He reached there in a matter of minutes.


	6. Piangevole

****

Part 6-Piangevole

Author note: Thank you to all who reviewed. I apologize for the delay in update. The author (yours truly) had somehow managed to spectacularly sprain her neck and couldn't straighten it for about 2 weeks, thus the delay.

Mind in a whirl, Saionji paused at the door…again. Fingers of his right hand rested on the doorknob but remained limp. He had no intention of remaining either in this mock prison house or Ohtori itself. Unfortunately, Akio didn't seem inclined to let him walk out of here. Saionji leaned forward till his forehead met the coolness of the wood and he sighed, closing his eyes. He tried to shut out the surroundings, claiming the chaos of thoughts within his mind.

That was when he heard the soft strain of piano music. Surprised, Saionji looked up but saw no one. Closing his eyes again, he concentrated. He heard once more, slowly, Saionji allowed his feet to draw him towards the music.

When he chose to open his eyes again, Saionji was not surprised to see himself in the garden outside a house identical to his own except the garden was bordered by blue roses in place of green. In the middle of the vast garden was a piano where a lone musician with hair as blue as the blooms, sat. Edging closer, Saionji recognised the notes of Tarantella; the spider song.

There was a snap.

The sound ordinarily soft, within the cocoon of music, had the effect of a thunderclap. Shocked, Saionji cursed inwardly, spying the offending twig beneath a foot.

There was an ominous silence- Saionji realised then that the player had stopped and had turned to regard the intruder of his sanctuary.

Saionji sighed before turning a blank expression towards the one he remembered as the mildest member of the council…and held back a gasp. On the surface, Miki was physically the same as Saionji had last seen him four years ago. The strange aura around the young musician however, betrayed a feeling of uneasiness that Saionji has never encountered before in Miki.

"Hello there, I don't think we've met. You are, I presume, the new Duelist I've heard about. I am Miki Kaoru." The blue haired Duelist casually held a hand up. Saionji stared at it for a moment before accepting the handshake. It felt…strange to be introducing himself to Miki.

"Kyouichi Saionji."

The other took in the sight of Saionji's uniform and smiled warmly; Saionji noticed however, that the smile didn't reach Miki's eyes.

"Saionji san, welcome to the Student's Council. I must admit through, I had expected you to arrive with Touga sama. He is our Student president.."

"I know who he is, we met but the Chairman needed him elsewhere." Saionji snorted impatiently.

"Oh, well. He was supposed to have been your guide for today. He did mention that he would bring you around to meet us. So I thought…"

Saionji gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "I know my way around Ohtori well enough, besides, I don't expect to be staying long."

"…I see, that's too bad." There was a dampened tone in Miki's voice and the disappointment heard there seem genuine enough. For a moment, Saionji could almost see the young junior council member he recalled from his days in Ohtori. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried about this; he did however enjoy the warm feeling of old familiarity.

In shock, Saionji ruthlessly reprimanded himself. 'No! Do not think it! This is Ohtori! I shouldn't drop my guard lest I forget myself like the others have.'

Coming out of his musings, he realised that Miki was staring at him. Panic gripped Saionji, if Miki was also reminded of the past, this was a sure way to bring Akio running. Saionji glanced around for something to take the younger student's attention away from him, his sight settled on the grand piano.

"Please, do continue."

Miki broke out of the trance. "What?"

Saionji gestured to the instrument. "The song"

"Oh! Right, I'm glad you like it." Miki smiled and resumed playing. The haunting melody tinged once more in the air around them.

"It's…interesting and you've always had a unique talent." Saionji whispered in a breath barely audible to Miki's ears.

"You've heard me play before? Was it at one of my concerts?" Miki tilted his head slightly backwards to Saionji, eyes remaining firmly on the keyboard. Too late, Saionji realised his mistake.

"I, yes, you could say that. I've heard your performances before." He stammered a lie, this was more Touga's forte than his and he worried that Miki notice the slight tremble of his voice caused by what was to Saionji, an unnatural motion, rolled off his lips. The young musician didn't seem to have noticed, to Saionji's relief.

"Thank you. I'm honoured. Music is a wonderful thing. It's like a part of me. As if…I have misplaced part of my soul and music- music is the key to fulfilling it. Some important piece of me." The song tapped away in the background, tone taking a light-hearted mood.

'It's his shiny thing again.' Saionji thought sourly and couldn't help feeling pity for Miki, knowing the young musician would never be free of Ohtori as long as the latter continued holding on to that naïve ideal of his twin sister. Against his better judgement, Saionji quietly enquired. "Have you tried asking your sister for it?"

"What?" There was a jerk of the head but Miki continued playing. The song reached a _crescendo _and gradually got louder.

"Your sister, have you asked her about it?" Saionji repeated, indifferent.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The playing got louder as Miki added the left pedal producing echoes, his voice was rough and dragged out.

Saionji arched a brow. "Your sister, Kozue."

The music got softer again at the _diminuendo _Miki reducing the pressure to a butterfly's touch. "I have no sister. I am an only child."

The reply annoyed Saionji who was in no mood for games. In a deliberately patient voice he drawled out. "Kozue Kaoru, your twin sister, the one who look like a female version of you. Your IDENTICAL TWIN sister… Remember?"

"That…that's nonsense. I told you. I, I am an only child." That was a disquiet pause. "I think…"

Saionji snorted. "You think? You mean you are not sure about who are your family members?"

"No!"Miki slammed the keyboard, the piano gave a loud boom of disapproval. Saionji couldn't see Miki's face but the slightly edge of hysteria he heard in the younger student's voice was starting to alarm him.

"Miki." Saionji reached out a hand to call the other. Only to have it slapped away by Miki who whirled around and sprang at the older teenager, grabbing Saionji's forearms tightly.

"I don't know! I try and try but I just can't remember. I know I forgotten something important but I don't know what!" Miki started to scream wildly, his eyes were dilated as his nails dug painfully into Saionji's forearms through the cloth of the long sleeves.

Saionji tried desperately to calm the other down. "Miki! It's okay. It's okay! You'll find it again soon but you need to calm down first!"

The desperate expression on Miki's face faded and he slumped back onto the piano bench, hugging himself. Miki whimpered, a lone tear escaped down a cheek. "I don't know, I don't know. All I want is to get back, get back to my shiny thing."

Saionji watched Miki, disquiet. Then nervously rubbing the place where Miki had gripped- they would probably bruise- he attempted to speak. "Miki…"

Suddenly, Saionji heard the roar of an engine behind him, he dived to the side, narrowly missing collision with a red convertible that screeched to a halt where Saionji was standing moments before. Quickly, he rolled to his feet and angrily faced the vehicle. True to form, Akio was seated smugly in the driver seat.

In one smooth movement, the Chairman stepped out of the car and slid up to Miki. "Kaoru san, you don't look to well. Perhaps it's time for a rest." One hand settled firmly on Miki's left shoulder.

Miki turned confuse, towards the Chairman before finally surrendering to the other's suggestion. "I…yes…I think I will."

Akio and Saionji watched as the blue haired Duelist stumbled back to his house with unsteady steps.

"You must forgive Kaoru, he has been abit…strained if you please. Recent events have been harsh on him."

"I'm sure they were." Saionji retorted dryly.

"The death of a sibling is, after all, a painful thing." Akio smirked at the shock that crossed Saionji's face. The Chairman turned back to his beloved convertible, then paused. "Would you like a lift, Saionji san?"

Too numbed by what he heard, Saionji didn't even realised himself agreeing as he strapped into the passenger seat till they drove off.


	7. Highway to Hell

****

Part 7-Highway to Hell

Author notes: This story would probably end within the next chapter. Any questions or queries should be answered within this chapter.  
If not, please write in the reviews and I'll attempt to squeeze the explanation in the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far.

It was frustrating, that it was. To sit there and brood, no, to sit STILL was a psychological torture of the worst kind. Saionji dug fingers into the palms of both hands just to try and make them bleed. Hoping for distraction from his musings that were getting crazier and crazier by the moments.

They've been driving in silence for miles now. And while the weird silence may disturb Saionji, he had no wish to take the initiative on small talk with the Chairman. After all, he couldn't count how many times he had reveal too many secrets to Touga, which the redhead had obtain by inducing Saionji on the pretext of making 'small talk'.

A flip of the waist on Akio's part and a white envelope sealed with the rose insignia dropped onto Saionji's lap. The former Kendo captain stared at the familiar piece of stationery before his head turned towards Akio, the air about him charged with accuses and anger.

The effect was however, lost on Akio who then proclaimed, matter-of-fact that Saionji was to duel next.

This incurred laughter, short and bitter from the younger man. "Oh yes, the Ends of the World call and we jump to his words. Perhaps once I did, but might I remind you now that that was four years ago and I, for one have moved on. I have no more interest in these childish games of yours, Mr Chairman."

The other gave a delicate shrug of the shoulder. "Ah, but you have always been a dedicated player Saionji. Even if you don't often win, after all you were always second fiddle to Touga's king. Although you did try oh so hard."

Akio gave a smile that revealed his perfect pearly white teeth. To Saionji, they resemble the jaws of a shark.

Refusing to raise to Akio's bait, Saionji shook his head, sending waves of green to float about his face. One hand reached into his jacket where the small box was. Clutching the comfortable weight, he spoke with a strange calmness. "No, Touga was never king. An honoured lapdog to your emperor but never king. He was angry at the helplessness of his situation, an orphan whose existence along with his sister's hung on the words of his foster parents. When you gave him a taste of power…he relished it. For once, he was in control of his life, he could do whatever he wished and woe befall the fool that stand in his way."

Saionji sighed, pausing for breath.

The mention of his old friend brought an old ache to the surface, in a softer, sadder tone he added.

"And I was that fool.. As his best friend, I saw how empty your promises were and the danger he was in. My subconscious screamed of horrors behind the beautiful illusions but I still chose to turn a blind eye to the truth, cause I refused to abandon him. Thus you drew us both in. The way to Hell is paved with good intentions, afterall."

Akio closed in on this unexpected weakness Saionji had revealed, eager for the kill. "But you did abandon him, and now you're back cause you feel guilty- **to try again**."

Saionji bowed his head till chin almost touch chest. Again, laughter issued from beneath the curtain of green, unlike before, this time it was gentle without bitterness. When Saionji raised his face again, it registered an inner peace that made the pale face almost glow. The sight made the Chairman sworn slightly and back away as much as the driver's seat would allow. In another time, this might have been abusively amusing to Saionji. Now, he turned twin orbs of purple shining with conviction of the truth at Akio. "No, Mr Chairman. I didn't come back for such a foolish reason. I realised long ago I couldn't save him Not then, and most certainly not now. Why? Because, as I've suspected for so long and as the Rose Bride had said, when I met her briefly in the outside world. Ohtori is a prison but the jailers are noone but ourselves." Here, Saionji stopped to observe the older man.

Akio's smile faded briefly and he was now concentrating on the road. Speaking again, he smirked, but Saionji noticed an uneasy twitch on it's edge.

"Saionji, you don't seem to understand. No one and I mean no one, escape Ohtori. They are but pieces of mine that just…leave the chessboard when they serve no further uses. But then, I could always recall them, after all, a new game would need a full set to play."

"Tenjou sure did. Your sister took a while to come to the decision but when she did, you weren't able to stop her either." Saionji risked a glance at Akio and caught the momentary scowl that brought on the man's face. He smirked

despite himself. 'Touche!'

"Ohtori is a place for fallen dreams. I cry for the best friend that I've lost, Miki for the lost closeness between himself and his twin, Juri for the lost belief of miracles, Nanami for the brother she idolised, Touga for the control of his life and...yourself, for the loss of the innocence that made you Dios."

The car swerved dangerously to the left and Saionji had to grab the car door on his side to steady himself.

"Well then, Saionji san. Why do you think you are back here? If what you say is true, then you should be able to leave on your own." There was steel beneath the calm of Akio's voice, the Chairman gave Saionji an enraged glare.

Saionji returned him, glare for glare. In the angry light of Akio's eyes, Saionji spied, to his surprise, a hint of fear.

It was a shock that rang a bell, suddenly the truth clicked into place within Saionji's mind. Akio must have realised it too, for the Chairman avoided his glance immediately.

"Dreams are powerful things, Mr Chairman even fallen ones. It did create Ohtori, did it not? We shut ourselves in Ohtori cause we can't let go of those broken dreams, preferring to torment ourselves till we bleed blood in angst over facing the uncertain future without these beautiful glories of our past. What we may not realise was that we dragged others in too. We became their broken dreams. It's Wakaba isn't it? I am her broken dream and the reason you went through all the means to get me back. Using Touga to hide your purpose. You need her to stay, you are too frighten to be alone while everyone find their freedom. Wakaba must be close to leaving Ohtori else she wouldn't have come looking for me herself, Touga, Miki they all must be, that would explain the reason for their strange behaviour. "

Akio kept quiet for a long while, when he spoke again it was through clutched teeth. "Your theories would not help you for the Duel. I suggest you concentrate on THAT. And no, I am not some scared child who crawl under the bed in fear. I am the master of Ohtori, the one who can grant the impossible dream of eternity."

"We might have been chess pieces on the board of play but you were no chess master. No, you were the king who could only move one step at a time."

"I am the Prince who would save us all with the power of the revolution." Akio's breathing was heavy as he stated with conviction.

In a tone an adult would use when reprimanding a small child, Saionji spoke coldly.

"And I do not wish to continue playing childish games. Unlike you, I have a life to lead. Let me give one last duel and then, I'm leaving."

There was a long silence at this.

"Very well. As you wish, an insolent pawn like yourself is of no use to me anyway. We'll proceed to the duelling grounds immediately and you might take one last duel with me."

Saionji noticed the street lamps were getting fewer and further between. Arching his head, Saionji noticed uneasily, the road ahead was plunge of lights.

The driver however didn't seem bothered, rather he appear amused by Saionji's unease. "Now, now Saionji. It's far too early to get cold feet, the game is but starting again."

Saionji noticed the cruel amusement laced with madness dancing on the other man expression. With a resigned air, Saionji ignored Akio and leaned back into the seat. Lips moved to form words so soft that it was no more than a whisper. "You said you are the Prince who would save all but that is not possible Akio. Cause only we could save us from ourselves."

The other didn't appear to have noticed.

With a flourish, Akio leaped up and onto the hood, with a roar, the car speed up and raced into the inky darkness.

Saionji raised an arm up reflectively. His last thought before he lose all visibility was, 'god! I hate it when he does that.'


	8. Fairy Tale Princes

Part 8- Fairy Tales Princes

This is the end of One Glance Behind. The whole story was inspired by a picture I saw in the Utena manga where Saionji tried to make friends with Utena after she was defeated by Touga. Thanks to all my reviewers especially Letainajup and Alba Aulbath.

Slash.

Parry.

Thrust.

Dodge.

Saionji paused a moment to catch his wind, all the while watching his opponent warily. Across from him, the Chairman gave a mock salute. Akio proved to be as deadly a swordmaster as Saionji remembered. They been sparring for two hours and the other man wasn't even breathing hard. Saionji felt fortunate that he had been returned to his adult form with the reach and strength that came with it-he doubted his ability to last this long without it. Even now however, the duel was draining Saionji's energy and he could feel a thin layer of sweat starting to form on his skin. Suddenly Akio darted forward, Saionji lifted his sword but was too tired to hold the guard and Akio's blade swept it aside. The Sword of Dios sliced through the rose on Saionji's left breast, sending green petals through the air as it brushed past, thankfully missing Saionji himself. Time froze and the Duelists held their position a moment longer. Then Akio with a lazy turn, regarded Saionji, smirking. "I've won and you've lost AGAIN, like you did four years ago. Saionji."

The older man said it in a mocking tone, his chin now struck out taunting the other. Saionji stood up, flicking invisible dust from his clothes he gave a theatrical sigh . "Yes, well. I have been too busy to really keep up my sword skills. Some of us have something called a life afterall outside waiting around till the next challenger."

Akio's eyes narrowed at that and Saionji silently congratulate himself. 'Not bad, not bad. I've found the way out of this maze AND offended Saturn himself without a scratch to show for it. This is definitely a fine day.'

With a bow to his opponent, Saionji sheathed his sword and turned, marching towards the exit of the dueling ground. A slight swoosh of air was the only warning he got. Luckily Saionji's instincts kicked in, and he suddenly swing his body to avoid Akio's surprise attack to the neck. He didn't manage to completely dodge the blow however and a small line of red blossomed on the pale skin of Saionji's left cheek. Saionji whirled around and brought his sheath up, just in time to block another thrust from Akio's sword. But the strength of the attacked almost made him buckle under his guard.

"What the! What are you doing, b#d! The Duel is over! You've won."

The only answer he received was a low angry growl from the Chairman, accompanied by the downward swing of the sword. Saionji glimpsed the expression on Akio's face and shuddered. The normally annoying visage was now screaming murder; for Saionji's blood specifically. 'Oh s#t! The overgrown child can't have his toy and now he is having a temper tantrum. Plus he is holding a very sharp sword with my name written on it. Great going, Kyouichi.'

Saionji didn't even have time to draw his sword when, with a quick flick of the wrist, Akio disarmed him. A breath later, the business end of the Sword of Dios was pressing firmly against Saionji's Adam apple.

Akio making full use of the additional one head in height he had over the other man, glanced down at Saionji. Practically glowering, Akio cowed. "I've told you Saionji. No one leave without my permission, NOONE."

Saionji's eyes flicked to the madness dancing across the face of the man towering above him and figured that no matter that he said, Akio was too far gone to respond to any reasoning or deception. Time for something more direct then, drawing as deep a breath as he dared, Saionji splat out. "You are a sick puppy Akio, a sick immature puppy."

From the look of utter disbelief on the Chairman's face, this was obviously NOT what Akio intended. Saionji suspected that Akio expected abit of begging but would just as soon slit his throat after that. Besides, Saionji vowed there was no way he would give in the demands of the nutcase again. The momentarily distraction was all Saionji needed to scamper backwards but not before Akio recovered himself to roar in outrage and thrust.

This time it ripped the front of Saionji's jacket as the Kendo master ducked to the side, narrowly missing a pierce through the chest. A shadow, then Saioniji spotted the small ivory box that had been sent loose from it's hiding place in the jacket's breast pocket, sailing through the air.

It hit the ground, bounced once and opened, revealing the contents within as it rolled into an upright position. The sunlight glinted off the side of the pale pink rose ring of Utena Tenjou.

Akio stopped and stared at the ring. There was a clutter as the Sword of Dios fell from a limp hand. Akio merely continued to stare at the ring, all fight seem to have drained from the Chairman's form with the sight of it. Slowly, cautiously, Saionji stood up and walked to stand before the ringbox. Retrieving it, Saionji strolled before Akio and gently placed the ring on the ground before the older man. With a final glance at Akio, Saionji spoke. "The Victor sends her regards. And these words, 'I have no more need of princes riding snow white stallions any longer. I've found something better than a fairy tale."

There was a brief silence. Finally, Akio spoke again, eyes never leaving the ring. "Get out, you are not welcome here. No more is she."

Saionji stared in shock. "What?"

Aiko whirled, screaming. Angry, pain and hate carried in the tone of his voice. "Get OUT! NOW!"

With a wave of Akio's hand, Saionji felt a sharp wind slammed into him and brought hands up to protect his face.

Three figures watched in shock from the student council tower as Saionji dissolved into a shower of green rose petals, that soared upwards into the sky.

" Kyouichi, Kyouichi!"

Saionji shook his head groggily at the familiar voice calling his name and a warm pressure clasping his hands. One lid peeled back reluctantly. A blur was all he could make out of the room. 'Hhmm, white, white and white again. Either I'm still in Ohtori which is unlikely seeing as I distinctively recall Akio doing what to him is the equivalent of throwing me out the door, or I'm in a hospital.' The room came into focus and he caught sight of the face of a certain pink haired lady hovering over him.

Saionji let a smile crept onto his face. "Ahhh, I must have died and gone straight to heaven. There's no way on Earth a certain tomboy would be keeping vigil by my bedside."

There was a gasp of outrage and Saionji's grin widen as he watched the worry on Utena Tenjou's brow smoothen out. Behind her, Saionji saw Anji and an unfamiliar woman chatting at the other end of the room.

Turning his attention back to Utena, he noticed the pink hair Victor had black bags under her eyes from lack of sleep but now worn an expression of total indigent which carried into her voice when she spoke. "Kyouichi Saionji! I spent the last two nights worrying for you and that's all you can say!"

Saionji chuckled and winced as pain shot through him when he tried to sit up. "What happened?"

Anji came forward and passed a glass of water to Utena who helped Saionji drink some. "Utena came to see me about the ring from my brother. But by the time we returned to your studio, you were gone. We decided to wait and see rather than charge in after you for fear that this might be a trap to lure the rest of us back. Although," here Anji gave a sly smile. "Utena was about to charge in after you if we didn't receive that phone call from the hospital this morning saying you were found unconscious in front of Ohtori Academy. All in all however, it still was very reckless of you to go straight in on your own. What is it with you men and your egos."

At this, Saionji had the grace to look sheepish.

Here, the stranger whom Saionji guessed to be Kozue, from her blue hair, came forward. "Saionji sempai? I'm not sure if you remember me but my brother Miki Karou was on the Student Council with you and I was wondering…"

Saionji put up a hand to halt Karou's speech, "I seen your brother Karou san, Miki is practically falling apart without you." At the wince in Karou's expression, he added. "However, I think he won't be staying at Ohtori much longer. He'll find you, don't worry too much."

At this the mood in the room lighten considerably. Laying back on the pillows, Saionji sighed. "They'll all leave that place eventually. I'm sure of it. Right now, I'm more interested in the fact that a certain Utena Tenjou was actually worried for 'the insufferable prick' as I believe she named me."

The pink hair former Victor blushed at that. "Well, I wouldn't want to be a widow before getting married."

In response, Anji giggled and Kozue gasped in surprise, while Saionji merely raised one elegant eyebrow. Looking from Saionji to Utena, Kozue whispered in scant belief. "You two aren't?"

Utena flashed red again and held up her right hand where an elegant diamond engagement ring shone proudly off the fourth finger. "He proposed just before he left for Ohtori. Like I said, I found something better than mere fairy tales."

Saionji smirked proudly at that. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

Utena sent a pillow flying at Saionji, hitting him square in the face and all attempts at conversation failed as laughter filled the hospital room.

After about three hours, Anji and Kozue both declared that they had to go and 'leave the lovebirds some time together'. Utena blushed and quickly shooed them out the room before sitting down on the bed next to her finance. When she took one of his hands in both of hers Saionji quirked a brow at her. He knew that look, Utena always had it whenever something was seriously bothering her.

Never a coward, it took her mere seconds to voice her thoughts. "When you were there…did you…I mean…did you see him?"

"Akio?"

"No, Touga."

"Why do you ask?" Saionji's eyes narrowed. Utena bit her lower lip nervously.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for him!" Saionji knew the accusation wasn't true but he was tired and in no mood for mind games especially after all he been though.

"NO! That's not it! I was worried about you!" Here Utena gripped his hand so tightly it was almost painful.

Saionji stared at her for a moment, then put his free hand on top of hers. "It's okay. He couldn't hurt me anymore, not in a major way."

The grip didn't lessen and he knew she was not satisfied with his reply. Utena examined their intertwined hands. "Then why did you go back?"

Saionji shifted uncomfortably, gods he was tired, softly he replied. "It wasn't for Touga that's for sure. I…need to make an end…to close that chapter of our lives…permanently. When I left four years ago, it was a desperate escape. When that ring came in the mail, I realized that I needed to make a clean break else Ohtori will continue to shadow us. So I took the chance."

"A chance to get killed?" Utena drew her brows in confusion.

"No, a chance for true happiness for our future." Saionji gave a weary smile to his fiancée. "Although…I admit insulting Akio was just right up there among my greatest aspiration."

This time Utena draw back and stared at her future husband in disbelief. "You what! No, wait I don't want to hear it. I always knew I was marrying a nutcase but now you have definitely confirmed it. But, I love you still Saionji Kyouichi."

With that last word, Utena darted in and placed a kiss on Saionji's lips. Saionji smiled around the kiss as he decided that yes, he this definitely better than any castle in the sky.

The End


End file.
